she realised how much she needed him
by csistories111
Summary: Sara comes home after a hard day at work but she's not alone she is greeted by someone who causes her great pain will a dear friend/ co worker/lover be able to make her feel alright or is it the end for Sara Sidle I do not own CSI if I did then Sara/jorja wouldn't have left there my ideas but I don't own it
1. Chapter 1

Declaim: I do not own csi these are my ideas and my own work enjoy and please review :)

It was freezing cold in Sara's dark and dingy apartment, Sara had never really been afraid of the dark, but tonight she had the feeling that she wasn't alone. She knew she had to eat after all she hasn't eaten since she started the case, Sara usually got personally involved in cases that were about domestic abuse, which usually resulted to Grissom taking her of them. Anyway she could feel a migraine coming on and she has the urge to sleep so she got into her night gown and jumped into the empty double bed. She slowly drifted of into a deep sleep, the Night passed by so very slow until she was awoken by the slam of a door and the floor boards creaking... Sara bolted up.

Her heart was beating fast and hard like a drum she wanted to try and hide but her tiny body was froze, Sara hid under her covers and pretended like it was a bad dream. Who ever it was must be getting closer to Sara's bedroom because the distant creak of the floor was getting louder and closer, she thought she was going to be sick but her body had nothing to throw up. She knew that something was going to go down so peeped over the blankets and she could see a tall dark shadow on the over side of her door. She ducked under her covers thinking that it was all just a bad dream she tried to stay calm, then the twist of the door nob and 20 seconds later the door fung open, she was shaking trying not to move all over a sudden the covers where thrown in the air and Sara was scared out of her mind. She screamed hopelessly trying to get this monster of her as he climbed on to her fragile body. She was vunrable now she couldn't fight him of,she screamed with all her power trying to get someone anyone to hear her. But when this figure held a gun to her head, Sara knew she had to be quiet I mean her life was on the line, at this point Sara thought it was all over.

Her intruder was a man she had no idea who. The man started to unbutton her night gown, she started shaking violently. "STOP SHAKING" a deep dark voice said, Sara tried her best, but the shaking couldn't be stopped. He clenched his fist and punched Sara's face. Sara couldn't fight of the tears anymore they started streaming slowly down her bruised face. The man had some sort of black leather case with him, he opened it and found some duct tape and tied her arms to the bed, he also tied her feet together and put a layer of tape around her face. Sara was lying naked and helpless she thought about the lab, about how much she needed someone to stop this pain. She was pushed onto the bed hitting her head it began to bleed.

The man stripped down his pants and got on top of sara , she noticed that he wasn't using protection. Sara thought that maybe they could use her as evidence, if she was still alive! He got hold of her wrists tightly forcing himself into her... Sara blacked out.

The next time she woke up he was coming of her, she thought he would just get up and leave, she thought wrong. He pulled up his pants and out of no where started to hit Sara repeatedly in her face, he continuously smacked her body with some sort of whip, he threw a punch at Sara's head and eyes causing her head to bleed. He left her went to her living room and started to smash things up, before taking a beer and leaving... Sara blacked out and was bleeding.

She woke up in a small pool of blood aching all over, she manage to get her hands free and undo the rest of the tape from her body. She crawled out of bed, because she knew she had to call someone for help. She struggled barely making it to the living room, she saw her trashed apartment, she grabbed the phone and quickly crawled back into her room, she bolted the door. Sara dialed the one number she knew she could trust.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

"Grissom" said a familiar voice

"Grissom, griss" she croaked tearfully

"Sara what's wrong are you okay" he sounded alarmed.

"Grissom I really need you please hurry I'm bleeding"

"Okay Sara calm down baby I'll be right there hang on"

It cut of

20 minutes had passed and Sara could here sirans and the police bursting threw the door, Sara yelled a worried Catherine after seeing the trashed apartment, she ran over to Sara's bedroom door, she could hear the faint sobbings of her co worker. "Sara honey open the door we need to get you to hospital" said a soft voice. Sara couldn't she was to scared of what was going on around her.

A few moments passed and she heard silence, her first thought was that everybody had gone then she heard a faint knocking. Grissom's voice started "Sara honey I'm really scared, please open up baby its just me" he heard footsteps and then a bolt moving across, the opened a creak and grissom got a glimps of Sara. Grissom went into her room and gently shut the door. He looked at Sara's batterd body, she had a black eye, the cut on her head was only just healing over she had bruises and red marks all over her arms and legs. Grissom was hurt that the someone could do something like this to someone so gentle as Sara. She just stood there and weeped. "Hey hey hey, Sara calm down its okay your safe now I promise" she cried harder into Grissoms chest as he pulled her close to him wrapping his big strong arms around her like a barrier.


	2. Chapter 2

Grissom wanted to catch that son of a bitch, who had hurt Sara. Sara pulled away and looked into Grissom eyes he had gentle caring eyes, Grissom knew Sara was hurt she was still sobbing lightly into her arms, she was in so much pain Grissom hated it, he asked Sara what had happened and Sara paused a moment to think about what had happened a minute passed, and she ran into her bathroom and started throwing up and crying at the same time. Grissom followed her into the bathroom and kneeled down beside her rubbing her back with one hand and stroking her bruised arm with the other. When she had finished she sat in the corner and tears where pouring down her face, Grissom sat next to her wiped away the tears that where falling, pulled her close to him and kissed her temples.

Sara started to slowly calm down, when she finnaly told her self to pull away from Grissom he gently told her she needed to go to hospital but before Sara could argue back he pulled her up Sara knew he was right she was just so scared, Grissom grabbed her waist trying not to touch any of her painful cuts and bruises and walked Sara out of her apartment. When she walked out a few cops looked at her with tears in there eyes, Jim and Catherine where horrified to see how much of a state Sara was in. Grissom wispered to cathine "you process everything cath I'm not leaving her I'm taking her to dessert palm hospital, call me for an update" before Catherine could give a reply he was holding a very weak Sara and putting her into his SUV, before climbing in the car himself, and driving of away from the crime scene.


	3. Chapter 3

As Grissom slowly pulled into the parking Lott Sara had her had against the window just staring out the window, thinking about the night before and thankful she was safe, Grissom stared at her once more before taking hold of her small hand, she turned round and Grissom saw all the fear in her dark brown eyes, she looked so pale white as a ghost you could say, her face was trembling trying to hold back the tears, she was still shaking. Grissom got out of the car and walked round to the other side to walk Sara into the hospital, she got out the car and started to go dizzy. Grissom held her in his arms sternly and walked into hospital.

The lady at the main reception looked at Sara and pointed towards the sexual assault ward, Grissom and Sara was the only ones there. They both took a seat and waited a tear escaped from Sara's eye landing on her knee, Grissom took notice and pulled Sara to his shoulder, she quietly sobbed as Grissom was holding her tight and whispering comforting words to her.

A nurse came out and called her name, Sara didn't even look round, Grissom pulled her up still holding her tightly he asked the nurse if he could go with her, the nurse nodded understanding Sara's pain and led them both to an empty room. She gave Sara a night gown to wear and left them both there to wait for the doctor.

Sara was lying on the bed paitently , she hardly spoke to Grissom since what happened to her, but she plucked up the currage and whispered to Grissom "griss you don't have to stay you know" Grissom looked at her and whispered back "Sara your a mess you need someone and I love you" he grabbed hold of his hand as the doctor introduced himself and began to examine her. Sara cried as he stitiched her head up. Grissom hated it seeing Sara scared and in pain. The doctor told Sara that all her injuries would heel in a matter of time. The doctor left Sara and grissom to wait for the SAE kit to come. Sara was still shaking violently he lay down beside her bed and played with her silky brown locks holding her tight While she cried.

Catherine had come to do the SAE kit on Sara she asked Grissom to give them some alone time and that he did, as Sara's hair was scraped and fingernail were cut of she just sat there once Catherine had done the kit, she kissed her forehead and started to talk outside with gill telling him that brass would be over soon to take her statement.

Gil went back into Sara's room and sat besides her as she just starred into space, eventually Grissom asked her quietly do you know who did this to you Sara. Sara nodded and started to cry again this time crying with fear. Grissom told hold of her and brought her to his chest and started to cradle her like a little girl. She suddenly pulled away and whispered The person who raped me was. The door flew open it was Jim to take Sara's statement


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Sara" Jim said softly Grissom was annoyed, he doubted he would get Sara to talk now, "hey Jim" Grissom spoke for Sara. Jim looked around the hospital room there wasn't nothing special about it; there was a single bed with a little bedside table and an old tv, probably didn't work he thought to himself. Sara looked around the room fixing her frightened eyes on Grissom who he looked back at her with care in his eyes. Grissom knew Sara didn't need this tonight she was in a lot of pain and hurtness, and the last thing she'd want to do is go over it for Jim. No body said a word it went silent for a few minutes. Grissom broke the silence.

"Hey Jim can I talk to you for a sec outside?" Grissom knew Sara wasn't ready, by the look of her sad sunken face, "yeah sure Gil" Jim whispered as he stepped outside of Sara's room. Sara watched as the old man left, even after he shut the door she still never said anything she just continued to stare. "Sara I'm going to go talk to Jim to see if he can do the interview about her time, okay?" He looked down at Sara lying helplessly, she simply nodded, she still showed no expression. As Grissom left he gently stroked Sara's un bruised cheek.

Grissom quietly shut the door and walked over to Jim who was sat waiting "sorry Jim, she just looks so hurt, I hate seeing her like this it breaks my heart" Grissom collapsed into a plastic chair next to his best friend/co worker. "Listen Gil I know its hard for both you and Sara but the quicker we get her interview the quicker it will be over for her." Grissom knew Jim was right he just didn't want to see Sara getting upset again, he brushed his hand through his hair and simply nodded. "Let me go back and talk to her before you do it then" Jim nodded with understandment as Grissom walked towards Sara's door, he could here the slight crying of Sara, Grissom sighed and walked in.

Grissom saw tears escaping Sara's sore eyes and went over to Sara to comfort her, But when Grissom touched her hair Sara screamed thinking that her rapist had come back. 'Hey hey hey Sara shhh its okay its only me" Grissom imediatly pulled her close to his chest so she could cry. She cried for a further more five minutes. "Griss" she croaked "yeah Sara's are you okay?" "Is he going to take my statement" she tried to hold back the tears "yes Sara he will then he can find who did this to you" she let out a big sigh "Grissom don't leave me please I need you" "never Sara no one will ever hurt you again."

Knock knock

"Hey Sara, can I take your statement now, I promise it won't take long okay" Sara looked up at Grissom for his permission and nodded to Jim "okay Sara I just need you to tell me the story on how it started, in your own time." Sara began...

"Well I just got sent home by Grissom case so I was going home to just relax and put my feet up and maybe have a drink" Grissom looked at her sternly aware of her drinking problem. "I never got round to have a drink, I decided to go for a shower because all I wanted was to sleep and I felt dirty, and when I got out I remembered I left my cell phone on the worktop so I went to get it, I picked up my phone and there was a knock at the door, I was puzzled it was like three in the morning, I assumed it was Catherine or nick bringing back something I left at the lab, I barely got the door open and he barged his way in." Tears began to form at the corner of Sara's eyes, Grissom squeezed her hand softly to let her know he was there she continued "when I realised he was an intruder it was to late her put a gun to my head and said if I so much whimpered he would blow my brains out" she said slowly Grissom was shocked and pained that someone had done this to someonevas gental as Sara. " I remember him pushing me and I think I hit my head on the corner of the worktop" she pointed to her stitched cut above her eyes, "he then pushed me into my room and onto the bed, he tied my hands and legs with duct tape to stop me from defending myself he ripped of my night gown and I closed my eyes I knew what was coming. He undid his belt and when I tried to stop him from going into me he punched me in the mouth, he forced himself on me he hurt me down there tearing me apart. When he finished raping me, he slapped me across the cheek and punched me reputedly until I couldn't breath, he punched me one last time before getting up to leave I kept thinking I was going to die" she started shaking and wanted to be sick tears rolled down her eyes across all her pained bits.

"Jim I think that's enough I carnt let you do it to her anymore" Grissom said trying to calm Sara and soothe her, Jim looked at a broken Sara "I've finished now gil I just have one more question... Do you know who did this to you sara?" Sara looked at Jim and gil and shook her head "no" she quietly lied. "Thank you Sara don't worry we will get him" Jim left giving Sara's shoulder a friendly squeeze on his way out.

As soon as the door closed Sara imediatly began to cry threatening to be sick but she just couldn't, instead Grissom just cuddled her until she stopped crying for a moment "can I get you anything to eat or drink" he looked with worried on his face "no thank you Griss, but I do want to go home." "Sara" Grissom sighed "you can't go home until tommorow" Sara trembled "then lie down next to me and protect me I need you Grissom" Grissom hooded and got into bed next to sara, she turned to face him, and he grabbed hold of her fragile body protecting her, Sara put her head on Grissoms chest and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Grissom had fallen asleep on Sara's head, he still had his arms wrapped around her protecting her, Grissom woke up and started at the white ceiling somehow he knew that Sara was lying about how she didn't know who raped her but he didn't want to offend her so he kept quiet. Ten minutes later Sara opened her eyes she flinched in pain, Grissom noticed her flinching "are you okay sweetie?" He looked down on her beautiful yet damaged face "it hurts Grissom my belly and my head, I was hoping it was all a bad dream and I would wake up in the locker room of the lab but I'm here lying in a hospital bed all battered" he looked at Sara with sorry eyes as he stroked as her head trying to not tuch her stitches. "Grissom why didn't I fight him of me" Grissom straind "Sara you know who did this" she looked at him with her dark brown broken eyes.

She ignored his question and fell back asleep on his chest as Grissom whispered words of comfort in her ear. She slept all thought the night, Grissom lay awake for hours more he sat thinking about how beautiful the woman was below him, she had a perfect pretty face,her eyes were dark brown like hazelnuts and he loved her brown chocolate curly locks, he looked down again and saw a broken beautiful woman, her stitches were beginning to scab over, her black bruise was turning into a dark purple shade, and her thin lips were all swolan and cut. Grissom couldn't help but think why would someone do this to someone as kind, caring, soft and gentle as Sara. He realised he loves this woman and he started to take the blame he wished that he would have told her that he loved her years ago then maybe they'd be married now, he just wished that he could hold her tight enough to protect her and make her better again.

"Gggrrr Grissoms"... Grissom imediatly shot up to hear Sara's voice again "yes honey are you OK" he said gently " I want too go hhome Griss... I want to stay with you if that's alright?" Grissom pulled her into a hug "I want you to stay with me so I can look after you honey now I'm going to go find an nurse okay then she can discharge you, I'll be straight back I promise" he gently kissed her cheek before, slowly walking out the room to find a nurse. Sara lay there thinking about Grissom she knew it she knew she had to tell him about the man who raped her, if she didn't DNA from the SAE kit would show her rapist. She just wanted to find the right moment she knew Grissom would take it bad I mean he works grave yard shift so Grissom is going to be furious. Grissom returned shortly after with a nurse to examine her to make sure she was well enough to go home "right Miss Sidle you are almost out of the woods for wound to your head is heeling fast and your bruising has gone down so that's good." The nurse had prescribed Sara with painkillers and sleeping pills to ensure Sara would be able to sleep. "Wwhhen willll I bbbe able to go back to work" she asked quietly. Grissom smiled to himself trust Sara to say that he thought "well you have just come out of an horrible assault I would at least recommend three to four weeks." Sara's face dropped but she understood, the nurse turned and shook hands with Grissom. "Sara your a lucky woman Mr Grissom here will take good care of you." The nurse left Grissom and Sara to get ready, Grissom knew Sara wouldn't want to go home in a hospital gown 'here saravypu put this on it might be a few sizes to big but its better then that gown." Sara saw the navy blue jumpsuit it was an old forensic one. Grissom left Sara to get ready in peace, she wisked of her hospital gown and jumped into the jumpsuit it smelt of Grissoms scent. Sara sat back on the bed and looked down at the floor, she had no idea that Grissom had re entered her room and was sat on the bed next to her, he put his hand on hers and Sara flinched away, Grissom saw how frightens Sara looked, she looked tired, in pain and sick. Grissom slowly pulled her up and Sara let him put his arm around her waist to show her that she was protected, they walked out the hospital and headed towards Grissoms SUV.

He opened the door and Sara climbed in, Grissom sat in the drives seat for a moment before starting the engine and driving of, Sara rested her head on the window and every time Grissom reached a red light he would glance at Sara to make sure she was alright. Grissom eventually arrivedcat home and he looked at Sara and saw how cute she was sound asleep. So Grissom eecided to carry her into the house and layed her on to the sofa and wrapped a blanket around her to keep her warm and snug. A while later Sara woke to the smell of veg cooking and the smell of French fries. She thought about her stomach she really wasn't hungry but wanted to make an effort as he had gone to so much trouble. Grissom had cooked veggie burgers and fries for Sara. She sat down and ate politely she could only manage about a quarter of the meal before she felt sick "its okay Sara you don't need to eat it all, iv got you a towel and you can borrow my shirt as pyjamas." "Thank you gil for everything" Sara said she walked into Grissoms bathroom it was a dark red shade but she didn't care she wanted to get that man of her so she must have scrubbed for about half an hour before returning to the living room. She was red raw and looked horribly sore. Grissom looked up and saw her "Sara ohh god what have you done, come here darling." Sara ran over to Grissom and started to cry she snuggled into Grissoms chest and began sobbing Grissom just wrapped his arms around her, rocking her to calm her down. "Griss I'm so sorry I just wanted him of me, please don't get mad" she said with a scared tone in her voice "sshhh Sara can down its okay let's get you to bed you must be tired." He walked Sara into his bedroom where Sara lay down under the covers, Grissom stepped to turn the light of "NOOOOO Grissom don't leave me please don't leave" Grissom rushed over got slipped in next to her, he wrapped his arms around her stomach lightly he remembered she was hurt there, he kissed Sara on the cheek and told her to go to sleep about ten minutes later Sara was fast asleep, Grissom was glad but he was dreading later on tonight.

It was about three in the morning and grissom woke to Sara screaming "no don't hurt me please I'm so sorry no save me Grissom HELP ME" Sara shot awake, shaking crying she felt sick really sick, she rested her head on Grissoms shoulder as he calmed her and told her she was safe and nothing was going to happen. Sara freaked out and ran to Grissoms onsuiet and threw up in the toilet just making it, Grissom caught up with her she couldn't stop shaking crying and being sick, Grissom brushed her hair out of the way and tried to relax her, she turned around and he pulled her close to him, "Grissom stop I need to tell you something" she was crying she couldn't stop the tears, she stopped being sick though. "Sara now is not the right time" he said gently Sara shook her head "Grissom just listen to me please its really important" she pulled out of his arms facing him, he grabbed hold of her hands which gave her permission to speak. "Grissom I do know who did all this to me and you know him to I'm just so sorry" "Sara you don't need to be sorry but please I need you to tell who did this to you," a tear escaped away from Sara's eye and grissom gently wiped it away. "Grissom the man who raped me was hodges, it was Dave." Grissom was taken back "Sara are you positive it was him" " Grissom I know it was him I remember his face I remember everything he did to me Grissom." Grissom was angry but he could see Sara needed him to be more stronger he grabbed her close and she lay into him letting all her tears escape. Grissom was fuming he wanted to know why such a man like David Hodges could do this to Sara he's ment to be like a friend he thought. I want to rip his brains apart for what he's done to this poor woman, and believe me he is going to get what's comming , no one hurts MY Sara and gets away with it. He looked down and there she was sleeping peacefully.

"READY OR NOT HODGES IM GONNA GET YA"

feel free to leave reviews or ideas to make it better should I go on?


	6. Chapter 6

The next time Sara woke up she was alone , it wasn't really early because it was still pitch black in the Vegas streets, Grissom had wrapped a blanket around her but the bathroom floor was still freezing cold. Sara was puzzled she wanted to know why Grissom had left her, after he promised, she got up to search for him surly he hasn't gone back to the lab has he? Sara grabbed Grissoms robe and walked into the living room. There he was sitting on the leather sofa in darkness, Sara didn't bother turning the lights on but she plucked up the courage to sit next to him. She looked up at Grissom but he was staring into space in a day dream, "Sara I carnt believe Hodges did this to you, I mean your so beautiful why would someone want hurt you," Grissom said quietly Sara started shaking and looked down at her hands, she honestly didn't know why Hodges had done this, a few moments later Grissom lay her down and cuddled next to her they both fell asleep in each others embrace.

Now the next time the woke up it was 8:00am and Grissom was making something light for Sara remebering her being sick episode last night, "I made you some toast Sara" Sara sat up and ate the toast feeling sick still, they both sat in a an awkward silence for a few minutes. " I think I should got to the lab Sara, I need to get your DNA results' Grissom murmured, Sara looked up she was still scared as hell "Grissom are you mad at me?" Grissom sighed he wasn't at all mad at Sara he wanted Hodges to pay for what he did to Sara "Sara mad is the last thing I am with you I loov..." Grissom stopped himself and pulled Sara close to him and whispered in her ear "Grissom if your going to the lab then I'm coming to." Sara was desperate not to be alone she was sure Hodges was of shift today. "Sara I'm not sure I want you to come I don't want to see you upset." Sara knew he was caring for her but she wanted companionship not lonely " Grissom I'm already hurt I don't want to be alone" " okay okay Sara calm down you can come but I'll have to see what yo can wear and we will get you some clothes later" Grissom disappeared and re appeared with Grissoms special forensics jumpsuit "here you can were this and you can were my CSI vest it says Grissom but what the hell." Sara felt honoured "thank you Gil I really mean it thank you," she gently touched his arm before disappearing into the bedroom to get ready. She was a little scared in case he was there, she didn't even bother to hide her cuts and bruises. She walked out were Grissom was waiting besides the front door she came strolling towards him and grissom was thinking all about her beauty, she didn't need make up she was perfect. He held her hand giving it a light squeeze before letting her hop into his SUV.

The car journey was in complete silence Sara looked out the window looking out into the Vegas desert, she still had held of Grissoms hand her feelings for him were getting stronger and stronger her emotions were mixed she didn't know how she felt at the moment. Shortly after the parked up at the lab they sat for a moment and grissom looked over to Sara "are you sure your ready?" Sara looked at him she shook her head, she didn't want to face it she wanted to stay alone in his car with him "come on Sara I've got you nothing is going to happen do you trust me?" He looked into her eyes hopeful he hated seeing her so scared but as soon as he was behind bars they could begin there life together for certain. She nodded and she got out the car and grissom put his arm around her waist and walked her into the lab...

They got to the lab and imediatly Trudy stopped and looked up with sorry at Sara, Grissom felt Sara wouldn't want any attention brought to her so he tried to whisk her of to his office she got all sorts of looks of people in the lab. But then Hodges came round the corner in hand cuffs "you bitch" he yelled at Sara, she his behind Grissom cowaring over she could fell herself begining to well up. Grissom quickly rushed Sara away but Hodges said "oh Grissom while I raped her she whimpered your name Hahahahahaha stupid bitch I'll kill her next time see you in interrogation." Sara ran into Grissoms office and rroke down on the floor. Grissom ran in after her he couldn't believe she cried for him, he wrapped his arms around her and waited for her to calm down, they must have been laying there for 20 minutes, then there was a knock at the door...

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7

A tall blonde skinny woman walked into the office "hey Griss, hey Sara I er not interrupting anything am I?" Grissom looked down at Sara sobbing away not noticing Catherine. "No of course not cath she just took it bad about what David said I mean who can blame her." Catherine nodded in understandment "I'll meet you in the interview room with brass but gil your not allowed in the room because of how close you are to the victim." Catherine said quietly "I know the policy cath just let me calm Sara down." Catherine nodded tearfully as she quietly slipped out of the room, she'd never seen Sara cry before but she didn't like it at all.

A few minutes passed and Sara had calmed down a bit she was still crying but not as bad, "Sara I need to go and interview Hodges... Do you want me to get Nick or Greg to sit with you?" Sara looked up from where she had been crying "Grissom I don't want them to see me like this and I don't want you to leave me like this I... I want to come Grissom, I want to know what he has to say." Sara said getting herself all worked up again, Grissom hugged her and kissed her teary cheek "are you sure you want to do this stand behind the window, I'll hold you hand if you like?" Grissom felt bad about putting Sara through the interrogation but it had to be done. "Thank you Grissom I mean really thanks." Grissom pulled her up so she was facing him and gave her a little hug before holding her hand and leading her to Hodges.

The stood on the other side of the mirror window and they could see Hodges being led in with a big grin on his face, Jim Brass and Catherine willows sat opposite Hodges and began the interview...

"This is captain Jim brass and CSI Catherine Willows here to interview David Hodges of the rape and brutal beating of CSI Sara Sidle. Please state you name and start with the beginning."

"My name is David Hodges I work in the lab and I am going to tell you the story of how I raped Sara... She came to the lab wanting trace results from a mmurde/ rape of a young female and because I didn't have the results she had a go at me and tat really pissed me of and I wanted revenge, so basicly it goes like, I realised that she was working a rape case and she has real problems with rape cases" on the other side Sara was begining to cry again as Hodges continued "so I thought hey I might rape her and I knew that her buddy buddy gil Grissom would take her of the case, and when he did it was my turn to have fun so I waited for her to come home, and I raped her and she began to whimper so yeah basicly I tried to mess her face up" Hodges said with a huge smile on his face.

Jim looked at him discusted about what he had just heard "let me get this straight, sara had a go at you for not doing your job, so you decided to rape her?"

"Yes thats correct boss, oh and Grissom Sara was brilliant she did a good job pleasuring me, at one point you know I'm sure she screamed your name...whoops to bad you wasn't there to protect that bitch huh Grissom." Grissom looked horrified and the anger was building up, Sara fell to the floor crying her eyes out, Grissom knelt down and wrapped his arms around her, before he got up and barged into the interview room "YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU HAVE HURT SOMEONE SO INNOCENT LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HER YOU HORRIBLE PIECE OF CRAP!" Grissom screamed to Hodges and out of no where he the a punch to Hodges mouth again and again and again, Sara was screaming St Grissom to stop but he couldn't hear her. Jim eventually dragged Grissom out "YOUR GOING TO JAIL I'D STOP SMILING IF I WAS YOU." He brushed Jim's arm of him and ran back to Sara who was sat on the floor bawling her eyes out "GRISOSM WHY DID YOU HIT HIM GRISSOM ITS HARD ENOUGH WHY GRISSOM WHY DID YOU DO THAT" she tried to punch Grissom and smack him away but she was just screaming and crying. Grissom sat her on his knee and cradled her until she stopped screaming. She hugged him she needed his protection she was so scared

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

It was begining to get dark when Grissom brought Sara home, he turned the engine of and looked down at Sara who had fallen asleep on his knee. Grissom regreted upsetting Sara back in the lab but he didn't regret giving that punch to Hodges, he couldn't believe he would say that. He sat in the darkfor a few minutes more before he heard Sara sighing and stretching, she was looking around she had no idea where she was she sat up and smacked her head on the steering wheel, " hey Sara careful honey are you OK." Sara looked up and saw Grissom and rushed up of his knee she was scared of him, "Grissom you punched my abuser you always say violence is never the answer, and do you not think it might scare..." Grissom pulled forward and kissed Sara on the lips, it was only a little one but a flush of happiness dashed through her body. "Sara I wanted him to feel pain just like you have I would never dream of hurting you... Because your beautiful and when your better I want to start dating you?" All sorts of things where flashing through Sara's head, one was she couldn't believe the man of her dreams has kissed her and even asked her out! Anouther was her head was hurting from the steering wheel.

They both sat down on Grissoms sofa "grissom I'm really tired and all I want to do is sleep with no interruptions." Grissom took pity on Sara as she layed her head on his lap and he began to play with her hair, "Sara take one of your pills and I'll take you of to bed, then I'll join you when iv had a bite to eat." He gently lifted Sara's head up so he was able to get her ready for bed, "thanks gil I'll go get ready" she chirped.

Grissom entered the bedroom with a glass of water and one sleeping pill, Sara was already curled up in bed waiting "here have these." With no hesitation Sara popped the pill in her mouth and lay back down, grissom stayed with her until her eyes finally dropped and she fell asleep.

2 MONTHS LATER

laughing was coming from outside the door and a few moments later grissom and Sara walked in hand in hand, "I love you my beautiful baby girl" he said softly Sara's eyes sparkled they hadn't done that in a while. Grissom prepared there dinner while Sara was looking in a magazine, "hey Griss have you ever been on the smiler?" Grissom looked at her and raised his eyebrow "I don't believe I have Sara I would love to do it though." He saw Sara's frown turn into a smile "then let's go." Grissom walked over to her "are you sure I thought you didn't like heights?" " I don't really but I want to hold your hand on it." Sara softly saidsaid walking over to grissom and kissed him passionately. They both are there meals and went to bed.

Sara fell asleep first and grissom sat up watching her soft breathing, she's recoverd so well he thought her horrible bruises had gone, her stitching had completely healed leaving only a tiny scar, Sara hardly ever had a nightmare and when she did grissom would be there to hold her close and wipe away her tears, she was even more beautiful then ever, he slowly wrapped his arms around Sara and she moved her hands over his, "i love you" he whispered planting kisses on her neck 'I love you more" Sara quietly said.

The day of the amusement park came and grissom was excited Sara did hesitate the smiler though, "hey its okay baby I'll hold your hand" they jumped into the queue they got closer and closer and closer grissom looked up "I'm only estimating but that drop looks 50feet high which would calculate to a speed of 85 mph" Sara giggled at Grissoms way of science. Finally it was there turn and on the rollacoaster they were the only ones on it for some reason, they got to the top just before the drop and the carriage came to a Holt, "grissom what's going on" Sara said frightend clutching his hand tighter. Grissom pulled away "iv loved you for some time now Sara, your just so beautiful and iv loved you more everyday so I was just wondering...will you do the honour of being my wife." Tears started rolling down her cheeks,Sara had a huge smile on her face and grissom was holding a ring out to her, "omg YES GRISSOM I will be your wife." He slid the ring up her finger before kissing her lips. But before the ride started they heard clapping and whistling and cheering they looked down but they all look like ants 50 feet high. Sara screamed her head of as the ride dropped, he put his hand into hers.

They stepped of the ride and people in the queue were awwing at them, they was created by the team Nick, Warrick, Cathrine, Greg and Jim. They all came forward and shook hands with Grissom and hugged Sara, Greg was so jelous but he was happy "now you look after her grissom she's a special girl, you hurt her and it won't just be her you have to face it will be us!" Grissom looked at Sara "never in the world would I lay a hurting finger on Sara, I lover her too much." The team laughed.

They carried on riding rides having a laugh but the day was soon done they all had such a good time. But before cathrine left she asked to speak to grissom alone "I'll wait in the car for you Griss." Grissom smiled at her "what do you need Cath." Cathrine sighed "grissom I hate to do this but a trail date has been set for Hodges for two weeks tommorow, and I think you need to tell your fiancé, and discuss about attending." Grissom nodded "thanks cath I will."

Grissom walked towards the car he knew it would traumatise Sara yet again "hey honey, i need to talk to you a sec." Grissom sighed dreading what was about to come "sure thing gil shoot?" Grissom cleared his throat "well you remember a few months ago when you was raped." He said painfully "mmmmm hmmm what about it?" "Well Sara there has been a date set in place for Hodges trail... They want us to attend" Sara's happy eyes dropped she didn't want this to start all over again. Sara tried to put on a brave face "fine grissom just fine I'll go," grissom knew she was hurting "Sara I aaaam..." Sara interrupted "leave it gil just take me home" grissom nodoed started the engine and they drove home in complete silence.

An hour later they arrived home and Sara imediatly jumped out the car and ran inside, grissom tried to catch her up but Sara had already locked the bedroom door, grissom pressed his ear against the door and could hear the faint sobbing of Sara. "Sara open the door please I don't want to talk about it I just want to hold you in my arms and protect you." Sara hesitated before walking over to the door and letting grissom in, he didn't even get completely in the room before Sara had ran up to him. Grissom sat Sara on the bed with him and wrapped his arms around her waist and planted kisses onto her head. "Sara you don't need to go through this again not if you don't want to the evidence is strong enough." Sara coughed before saying "grissom I want to do it but I'll only do it if I have your support and if you will be there with me." Grissom dried her teary eyes "Sara sidle you are my one and only and I love you with every beat of my heart, I'm going to be there with you every step of the way my beautiful wife to-be." Sara stopped crying and kissed gil on the lips

*few kisses to many later

"Hey Griss when you called me Sara sidle earlier you got it wrong, I'm a grissom now gil no longer a sidle." Grissom pulled a joking angry face 'okay let me re phrase that... I love you Sara Grissom." And with that they both fell asleep arm in arm.

Please review

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

They slept for most of the night until the first time in months Grissom woke up to Sara's screams, "GRISSOM he's gonna be let free he's going to come and kill me." Sara was shaking and trembling grissom looked at her and she looked into his eyes "Sara i'v told you no one will ever lay a hand on you again." Sara couldn't speak she could feel the room spinning and Grissoms face became a blur, she shut her eyes and hurdled of the bed. "Sara" grissom screamed before running to her side "Sara wake up for me, its okay come on." He moved her head so it was resting on his lap and she began to wake up. She woke up with tears trickling down her face. Grissom was wrong Sara is at her worst stage.

She woke up with grissom sleeping clutching on to her, she looked at him for a moment before deciding to wake him up for work, "gil wake up its time for work" Sara said gently into his ear "hello beautiful" he replied with a little smile on his face "we need to get ready for work" she began. "Ohh no you don't mrs your not going to work today." Sara sighed she just wanted to do her job the second best thing she loved "please gil I feel fine, we can work together if you like?" Grissom had to give in to Sara "okay Sara but if you feel the slightest bit ill you have to tell me... Agreed?" Sara smiled "I promise gil, now come on before we are late."

They got dressed into uniform and drove into work, Sara went to the break room to wait for Grissom she was greeted by everyone, Greg was trying to tell a joke Warick and Nick was playing football and cathrine was arguing with her daughter about how late she could stay out. Sara sat down and took a seat she began to feel dizzy and really sick, she quickly exited the break room and headed towards the rest rooms. Grissom came in moments later with sheets of paper "Warrick, Nick you have a 419 dead man in a casino, Greg, cathrine you have a body found in a trash can and me and Sara..." Grissom paused for he could not see Sara any were "where's Sara?" Grissom asked trying not to sound to concerend. "she's in the restroom" Greg said before he exited with Catherine, Warrick and Nick both shrugged there shoulders before heading out into the city of las Vegas.

Grissom stood for a minute before strolling down to the restroom.

He waited for a moment to make sure the coast was clear, "Sara, are you in here" grissom said not bothering waiting for her reply. He crept into the bathroom to find Sara crouched down over the toilet, he ran over to her stroking her face and moving her silky brown hair put of the way, she was sick and the crying didn't help. Grissom knelt beside her so she was facing him, "Sara what's wrong, you can tell me and I promise you will be safe." Sara was trying her best not to let her tears escape, "what if they release him Griss, then maybe he will come after me and when he finds me he might try to Ki..." Sara stopped herself and put her head in her hands, grissom interrupted "Sara there is plenty of evidence to put him behind bars for a long time, I promise you he will have to fight me before laying a finger on you again." Sara wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder, while grissom tried to calm Sara down.

She slowly calmed down wiping her eyes trying to make herself look normal again, Grissom lightly kissed her cheek before pulling her up of the toilet floor "do you wanna go home?" Grissom said slowly "no I'm fine I want to stay here with you." She smiled, seconds later Trudy the receptionist walked in " OH MY WORD, I am so sorry am I interrupting?" Sara's cheeks flushed to a pinky red colour. "No not at all Trudy" grissom said before walking out, Sara gave a sorry look to Trudy before scurrying out of the toilets. When they was both safely behind Sara's SUV, she hugged him and thanked him and kissed him on the lips, and got into the car.

Grissom was still concerned about Sara working the case, she still had no idea what the case was about "so what have we got tonight gil? Grissom sighed he knew this wasn't going to be good " well we have a young female DB brown hair suspected rape and murder." Sara's smile faded away and she began to tremble. Instead of answering she just stared outside of the window looking at the Vegas lights.

As soon as they arrived Sara felt sick she wondered if she would be sick, she didn't Brass approached them and greater Sara "hey Sara how you doin'." Sara looked at Jim "I'm fine, so you gonna lead us to the body." Brass nodded and walked them into an apartment "she was found dead in her bead approximately 14 stabs to the front." Sara winced at Jim's information and when she saw the girl on the bed she ran out of the room and sat on the curb across the street. Eventually grissom came and sat next to her and gripped her hand, "Sara I'm so sorry I shouldn't have brought you..." Sara interrupted him "why did he pick her Grissom." Grissom looked at Sara she was falling apart right in front of him. "Sara I have no idea." "But Griss she has family probably lots of friends possibly even a boyfriend, why did he pick her, it should be me." She was crying grissom was aware he was right outside of the victims house so he drove her a few blocks away. As soon as he turned his engine of she fell into him crying, "Sara what happened to you was horrifying and disgusting, but I don't think he could ever kill you, he wouldn't be able to do it." Sara nodded "I know I'm sorry gil, why don't you just walk away and let me give up." "I'm never walking away because your the one I love and I will protect you, and you and I both know that Sara sidle never gives up." Sara broke a smile across her face "I love you too but I don't think I should work anymore of theses cases until the trial is over." Grissom nodded and kissed the top of her head "of course Sara you do remember the trial is in three days?" "Of course I do now will you take me home and put me to bed." She lifted her head up so she was sitting upright "Sara I'd be glad to."

And with that he drove her home with his free hand still grasping onto Sara's.

Please leave comments and new chapter soon, how will Sara cope at hodges trail date, will she stay strong? Keep reading and enjoy :)


	10. Chapter 10

**2 nights later...**

**The night before the trail**

It was the night before the trail and Grissom didn't really know what Sara was feeling, because all she did was bottle it up and pretend everything was normal...

Grissom was fast asleep beside Sara she could feel his faint breath on her neck, no matter how hard she tried to drift of to sleep she just couldn't, every minute that passed by felt like hours. Eventually Sara gave up on sleeping and crept out of bed and made her way to the living room. She sat in darkness just looking up at the ceiling and staring into space. It was around 5am when Grissom crept up beside her.

He stood in the doorway watching Sara for a while, he knew that she was taking this badly... She hadn't eaten all day and she was as white as a sheet. Grissom could hear a dripping noise, it only took him a few seconds to realise that it was Sara's tears, he slowly walked up to her and kneeled down so he was in line with her face. "Sara?" Grissom paused waiting for a reply he continued. "Sara I know this is really hard but I can't help you if don't speak to me." Sara met his eyes with tear stained face "I'm scared Gil" "Sara you can't be scared, if you show hurt he knows he has won." Sara brushed his arms of her "is all this just a game for you grissom? Huh?" With that Sara ran of into the bathroom and locked the door, collapsing onto the ground she couldn't hold back the tears.

**6am**

Grissom sat down at the other side of the door "Sara calm down now, let me in please, let me stop your hurting, I want to be with you." A few minutes later grissom heard the door unlock, imediatly she grabbed hold of Grissom holding him to her. Grissom lay down on the floor next to his fiancé and waited, it didn't take long for Sara to talk to him. "Grissom I'm scared, and i mean I'm really scared because in that courtroom later on today I'm going to lay eyes on my rapist, and I'm going to see him get sent down." Grissom hushed Sara he could see she was getting worked up, "he won't ever, ever hurt you again because I'm going to protect you for eternity." He calmed Sara down for now he knew today was going to be a horrible day for Sara.

**7am**

Sara had fallen asleep on grissom he let her sleep for ten more minutes before he gently woke her. "Sara, its time to get up, you need to get ready." She slowly woke up and lifted her head from Grissoms chest, "woah were am I." She looked around the familiar deep sea tiles. "Your in the bathroom silly, but now you need to get ready, how about I make breakfast?" She was wide awake now "oh right, Erm Gil I was uh thinking maybe we should go out for breakfast?" "Whatever you want honey, now go and get ready." He kissed her cheek before helping her up.

Sara sat staring at the black dress she was going to wear "I might as well be going to a funeral." She muttered, getting into her dress, she wanted to look normal so she shoved all her make-up on. She had just about done with her mascara when Grissom walked in. "You look so beautiful my princess." Sara gave him a weak smile grissom watched her as she straightened her hair. "Grissom will you hold my hand, just so I can try to be strong?" "Sara. I was going to hold your hand anyway regardless, but could you do me a favour... And do my tie?" Sara giggled to herself and slowly fixed his tie then helping him into his waistcoat. "You ready?" Grissom said taking hold of Sara's hand she nodded as they both walked out the door.

**9am**

They was just finishing there meals and Sara began to get stomach cramps, grissom noticed her face screwing up and led her to the lavatory, she ran into the toilet stalls just in time because her belly was throwing up everything that she had just eaten. Grissom rubbed her back until she was done and grissom gave her a drink of water, he clutched her hands "Sara are you okay, becasue if your really ill then I can take you back hh..." Sara interrupted "gil I need to do this for me, for us." He wrapped his arms around her and began to cry, "hey Griss why are you crying?" She slowly dabbed his tears away "Sara I love you and I want us to start the rest of our lives together, I just don't want to loose you." She pulled away "never; now let's go." She kissed him on the lips and walked towards the car.

**11am**

They were both sat in there seats when they saw Hodges being brought in, witnesses got up and evidence was showed round and photos were shown of Sara and her badly injured face, a single tear rolled down her face and grissom held her hand tighter. "Mr Grissom, could you please take the stand." Sara shook her head she had totally forgot grissom was going to speak.

Grissom said how he found Sara and the state she was in, she couldn't believe she was hearing this she had no idea how it had took a toll on Gill, she needed to leave but she remembered what Grissom had said don't let him get the better of her, so she sat for a painful 15 minutes. "Thank you Mr Grissom, court is dismissed for 15 minutes." Everyone started to leave for cofffes and restroom breaks, as grissom led Sara out she saw David looking at her he smiled at her it was evil.

"Grissom I'm so sorry." She said when they was safely in private, she fell into him trying not to cry "hey hey hey, Sara why are you apologising?" Sara sniffed and continued "well um because I had no idea what this did to you and I'm so sorry." Grissom looked at her into her deep tearful eyes "I did all this becasue I love you, yeah its been hard but not as hard as what your going through." He held her until it was time to go back in, they walked back in the courtroom it was now time for sentencing...

"We the defendants find you guilty Mr Hodges, you raped this young woman who trusted you and you brutally tortured her in the worst way you could, you destroyed her and threatend to kill SO it leaves me no choice...20 years in state prison and you have t sign the sex offender registry for life." Sara watched David being taken away before falling into Grissoms arms, "thhhiss is it." She sniffled "he's gone out of my life forever." He rocked her calming her crying, then he held her hand and they walked out with there heads held high,

Sara Sidle can finally get her life back and finally enjoy some good times with Grissom.

**please review I think this is it final chapter, what do you think for my first FF begining a new story soon, stay in tune GSR forever :)**


End file.
